ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel McCormack
Daniel McCormack, (born May 26, 1983) is an English-born, American professional wrestler, currently signed onto Galveston Island Wrestling that is best known under the ring name of Daniel Starr. Dan made his name when he debuted in Evolved Wrestling after arising from SvRF. Dan won several World Championships, Tag Championships, other singles championships and many other accolades such as Money in the Bank winner during his long stint in Evolved Wrestling until it officially shut down in September 2010. Career Backyard Wrestling (1999-2001) Daniel trained with Shawn Michaels in Texas, in his hometown of Detroit and his birthplace in England before beginning his professional wrestling career. In 2002, at the age of 21, Daniel began his professional wrestling career in the Backyard Wrestling Association with wrestlers such as Harry Ryan, Darren Griffiths, Michael Dean & Ben Raugh. Dan competed in many exciting matches in the company including the Triangle Cage Match with Ryan & Raugh where he pinned Raugh in a match that meant Rathbone would need to the leave the company. The dominant Michael Dean looked immovable as the BYW Champion and Ryan/McCormack formed an alliance to try and dethrone him. Ryan beat Dean by Submission to win the championship until Dean won it back later - with McCormack being the special referee in this match. The last match was a Triple Threat for the champion with Griffiths as the referee. Griffiths shockingly threw Dean out of the ring when McCormack hit the side slam on Ryan to win the championship. The company closed down and McCormack began to climb the ladder of professional wrestling. Smackdown vs Raw Federation (2001-2002) Under the names, Xtreme Dan, Super Dan & Dan The Man, Dan's wrestling career really expanded when he joined the SvRF and losses were not frequent at all. He competed in a huge match with the late great Umaga, in a Falls Count Anywhere Match where he rolled up the Samoan outside the ring to win the WWE Championship. In the SvRF draft, he was exchanged to Smackdown where he became World Heavyweight Champion automatically handing the WWE Championship over to Torture of War. At Wrestlemania, Masked Kane won the title in a Triple Threat Ladder Match with Shawn Michaels & TOW and then those three men would be in a Four Way Match for the Unified World Title with Dan The Man at the Great American Bash in which Dan would become the Unified World Champion until he left the company to enter the Virtual Online Wrestling tournaments, in the hope he can spring forward into the big wrestling circuit. Virtual Online Wrestling (2003-2004) Dan progressed in his career when he joined the LAW Tournament in VOW - the League of Amateurs. The tournament contained 128 fighters that would collaborate in a huge tournament to determine the LAW Champion. Alister was eliminated in the Quarter Finals round by The Tiger, but it was a huge stepping stone in his career after outlasting another 120 top amateurs. He was approached by brand new federation, Evolved Wrestling, by the founder Sub-Zer0, this was the moment where his wrestling career really began. Evolved Wrestling (2004-2009) Under the name of Dan The Man which he firsted picked up in the SvRF, Dan began his successful wrestling career at Evolved Wrestling where he won 6 world titles, 6 tag team championships, 4 other singles championships, Royal Rumble runner-up, Money in the Bank Winner 2008, 2nd Ever Grand Slam Champion & a Hall of Fame Inductee of 2009. Dan began his career amazingly when he defeated the EW World Heavyweight Champion on his debut, Flyboy, on the show Thursday Night Rage. He then defeated a big World Title contender, Kevin Backstreet in a Tables Match before going forward to feud with one of the best wrestlers EW has ever seen, Mr Showtime. They went through a series of exciting matches but Showtime won the most meaniful match with a briefcase containing a secret object (a barbed wire steel chair which Showtime hit Dan with) and the International Championship. However, he finally managed to defeat Showtime for his first title reign as International Champion. Then he was challenged by Wreckage's, Universal Champion, Wolveijl, who he made submit to win both of the titles, in which he unified to create the Xtreme Championship (as his current nickname was "The Extreme Force"). He then went into a Four Way Cage Match with "XE" Steve T, Wolveijl & Scorpion where all three titles were on the line. "XE" Steve T walked away with the Universal Title, Scorpion with the International Title and Dan with the Xtreme Title leaving Wolvejil empty-handed. However, Dan vacated his title, which then was gotten rid of when he became '#1 Contender for the EW Championship in a Battle Royal. He then went to defeat Mr Kennedy to win the EW Championship until Kennedy won it back from him and then it was won again by Dan and then he defended successfully against Kennedy and Showtime in a Triple Threat. Dan was soon dethroned by Sub-Zer0 which meant a feud would start between the two which finally ended at Vengeance when they went head to head in an Inferno Match which Dan won but Nightwish would cash in his MITB briefcase to win the title of a not 100% Dan The Man. Dan then became a member of RX with "XE" Steve T, Kevin Backstreet, Kayla & Showtime. This group feuded with another called Re-Evolution, in which team members Edge and DTM went into a feud in which Dan beat him in two consecutive Evolutions, winning the Heavyweight Title in one and beating him in a casket match on the other. Dan went into the tag division with Chris Sabin, Kevin Komplier & Tyson 'J' North winning 6 tag titles in total, 2 with each of them. He then won the Money in the Bank Match in 2008 where he would cash in the briefcase on Spikey after his World Heavyweight Title win at the Bash for the vacant title. His reign would become one of the best ever in EW where he defended his title many times against Dead-Zero and Kevin Komplier. He would defend his title in an amazing Tower of Doom match at Summerslam against Zero and Komplier but then Zero would weeks later win the title until DTM won it back and began a heated feud with Tony Daniels who he through out of a high building in Tony's "VIP" Club Superstar in which he took Daniels International Title. Dead-Zero would also join the feud until the title was split between Daniels/DTM who also went to become Tag Champions together controversially. Dan dropped the US Title and Tag Titles allowing Dead-Zero to end up as Heavyweight Champ and for Dan to return to Wreckage for possible the biggest feud in wrestling history where RX would reunite to take on the "Vile Organisation". Dan became General Manager of Wreckage for two years and was part of the Unforgiven Screwjob where Shawn Michaels (the man he came runner up in the Rumble to) won the WWE title wrongly in a Four Way with Komplier, Steve T & Showtime. When XE's mentee Vile began his feud with Dan, the GM used his powers to constantly try and have the V.O fired (Vile, Tyson, Kayla, Gledhill) by putting them all in matches where Vile could be fired, but they all won them. The feud led to Vile vs Dan at Wrestlemania for the Universal Title in which Vile won. Dan would stay General Manager for the following year until he faced "XE" Steve T in a Loser Retires Match at Evolution 5. Dan then retired from Evolved and it closed down months later. DXX: The Rebirth (2009-2010) Dan would then have a short stint under the name of Daniel McCormack, his real name, in the biggest wrestling company DXX: The Rebirth, where he had a series of matches with Kevin Komplier, former Tag Team Champion with him in Evolved. Komplier had the upper hand in all three matches and after that, Dan decided to have a temporary retirement from wrestling as he felt he had lost his love for the sport. TWE: Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011) Dan signed a contract in 2011 to Total Wrestling Entertainment, the newest, hottest company of wrestling at this time. A year and a half later he contacted Jay Sin-Rio to come to terms with a contract and in June 2011, the chairman signed the 28 year old to Monday Night Enigma where he would wrestle under the new name of DTM, which is claimed to no longer stand for anything. Dan went on a five match undefeated streak defeating The Mercenary, Big J twice, once in J's favourite stipulation of a Hardcore Match. He went on to beat legend Jake Orton and become the number one contender for the Velocity title defeating Aaron Cyr and King Flip. DTM was suspended from the company just before his title match after being accusing of consuming illegal drug substances that DTM was cleared of in late August. DTM was offered a return to Total Wrestling Entertainment when asked by an embarrassed TWE management, which DTM turned down. Galveston Island Wrestling (2012-present) Dan looked to make a return to wrestling after his break after the alleged drug scandal and did so, signing a contract with GIW: Galveston Island Wrestling, under the name of Daniel Starr. Starr opened up his career with a win in a seven man battle royal, reigning victorious on his debut. The week after, another win came his way after a Starrstruck boot finished Draven in a Triple Threat with Matt Matlock. This lead to a Shootout Match at Retaliation in which Starr would fail to prevail as Nathan Bailey was the winner, leading to another loss in a match where he was a complete underdog, up against Alioth Starre. Starr then formed a tag team with Paul Defias which was called 'Defiastarr'. They lost their debut match against Michael Harris and Eliza Gray but prevailed the next week despite being the underdogs overcoming Scar and Tony Miranda. The following week on Revolt, they won against alongside Scar against Hayden Carter, Michael Lobo and Tony Miranda. A feud with Hayden Carter imploded leading to Starr vs Hayden vs Defias at Exile for a Legacy Championship Match opportunity, but Hayden came out the winner, pinning Defias. This lead to the break up of Defiastarr, as after a tag team win against Mercy and Omen, Starr hit the Starrstruck boot to Defias, effectively ending the tag team. On their first match apart, Defias teamed with Aspen Chaud to take on Starr and Matt Kluge in which it was Starr who'd get the victory, pinning Paul Defias after a Shooting Starr Press. The better man was eventually proved at International X after a one on one match between Daniel Starr and Paul Defias lead to Starr pinning Defias once again, this time in London at a super show. Following this, Starr had his chance to shine as a solo competitor but he lost immediately against Ryan Cavallari in a Triple Threat including Jamie Hayden. He was also eliminated in a battle royal the following week and was supposed to have suffered an injury at the hands of Jeremy Baltimore but it was later revealed when Starr made his return that his stepfather and brother had kept him hidden in a basement to stop him for competing and allowing his brother Riley Thomas to have the spotlight. Daniel Starr returned to the company again in a Title Qualification Match and beat Caden Charters within minutes. The following week he battled Tony Miranda, Vega and Genocide for the GIW North Beach Championship and pinned the legendary Miranda, to win against the veteran for the third time in his career and win his first championship belt. Starr lost to Madison Seton the following week despite protests that the referee had made the wrong decision. The decision was not reversed however and the loss was marked on Starr's record. The situation was resolved with Blake Beckett. The company shut down not long after. Starr retired with the belt. Starr re-signed with GIW in June 2013. The North Beach belt was vacant at the start of the company's revival and won by Tony Miranda. Starr still remains the longest reigning GIW North Beach Champion. Championships and Accomplishments Backyard Wrestling - BYW World Champion (1x) - BY Cage Tournament Winner (1x) Smackdown vs Raw Federation - WWE Champion (x2) - World Heavyweight Champion (x2) - Unified World Champion (x1) Evolved Wrestling - EW World Champion (x6) - EW Universal Champion (x2) - EW International Champion (x2) - EW Tag Team Champion (x6) - Money in the Bank Winner 2008 - Royal Rumble Runner Up 2008 - 2nd Ever Grand Slam Champion - Wreckage/Rage General Manager (2008-2010) - Hall of Fame Inductee (2009) GIW: Galveston Island Wrestling - North Beach Champion (x1) Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers